Fear
by aisarete
Summary: The most wonderful, beautiful things in life are those which should be feared the most. Crowley knows this from firsthand experience. Songfic, AC


**.::Hi! This is my first C/A fic, and my first Good Omens fic, too, so please be nice!::.**

Crowley was scared. He had only been truly scared a couple of times in around six thousand years or so, but that fact seemed to come back and bite him in the butt by making him more scared than he though possible. His hands were sweaty, his face was pale, his mouth was dry. His vision swam a moment, and he veered sharply to the right. He had been so disoriented as he got in the Bentley, he put gas in the tank and proceeded to drive it manually. Three times he had passed the shop, and he was beginning to realize that he was avoiding the point of the trip.

'Get a hold of yourself, this is stupid! Just go in there and say it. It's only three little words, it can't kill you. Nothing can kill you.' Crowley told himself. Of course, he would rather die than do what he had to, but he knew it must be done.

A black Bentley rolled up in front of a small rare books store, parallel parking. A man in all black stepped out of the car, and instead of putting on sunglasses in the bright sunshine, took them off. Yellow eyes glanced warily around the semi-empty street, then their owner finally took a step into the cool shop.

)(It's not a choice I tried to make)(

"Oh, hello Crowley." Aziraphale said. "How are you?"

Crowley said nothing, and Aziraphale caught a glaze of terror in his eyes, his pupils wide and fearful. Aziraphale set down the large tome he had been reading on the table. Walking to Crowley, he looked at him seriously.

)(It's not a thought I couldn't take)(

"Crowley…" he said slowly, as if he was speaking to a skittish animal. "You're not wearing your sunglasses."

Crowley looked ready to bolt, but he held his ground. "What of it?"

"You have worn those sunglasses since you bought them twenty years ago. The last time you took them off was at the failed apocalypse. Why now?" Crowley closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them his pupils weren't quite so dilated and he was remembering to breath again, though it was uneven.

)(Something told me it was time)(

"I though it might be easier to… to say what I have to if I could look you in the eye." he said quietly. Aziraphale looked at him oddly, but stayed silent. When Crowley realized that the angel wasn't going to say anything else, he tried to start.

"I came here to tell you… that is to say, I wanted you to know… I mean, you need to… I wanted to-"

"What?" Aziraphale asked. He had drawn a bit closer, close enough for Crowley to clearly see the confusion and curiosity in his eyes. This only made Crowley more nervous, as it were. His voice took on a strained, high tone.

)(To give you yours and leave me mine)(

"Well, I… you… and I thought… maybe…" Crowley cut himself off abruptly. His knees gave out on him, and the next the thing he saw was Aziraphale's hand coming to rest on his shoulder, making sure he didn't fall completely.

)(My vision started to be clear)(

"What is it? Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. We're friends, right? I'll forgive you for it. Even if we weren't friends, I would. I'm an angel, remember?"

)(I watched the sunlight coming near)(

The strangest things register in people's minds when they are afraid, even if aforementioned people are otherworldly beings. At that moment, all Crowley could see was that Aziraphale was dressed normally for once. Brown loafers, light blue jeans and a white shirt with a few buttons undone, a fact that really wasn't making what he was going to say any easier. Aziraphale, however, noticed something much more worrying than changed styles. Crowley was shaking.

"Of course I remember that you're an angel, Aziraphale. How could I forget? It's one of the problems." Crowley ground out. It was taking all his willpower to answer now. Aziraphale took Crowley's chin in his hand, forcing him to look up.

)(I knew the day I knew the night)(

"What problems, Crowley? What is it? Tell me, please." Aziraphale was hoping to get an answer before Crowley passed out.

)(I knew I could regain my sight)(

"The problem is…" he stopped for a moment, sighing. "The problem is…" Crowley brought his hand up to Aziraphale's face, his fingers trickling down his jaw line and falling back into his lap.

)(And it feels alright it feels alright)(

"The problem is I'm in love with you."

)(With my naked eye I saw all)(

)(The fallin' rain comin' down on me)(

)(With my naked eye I saw all)(

)(If I said it all I could see)(


End file.
